


Tit for tat

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bingo square: double ended dildo, Double Ended Dildo, F/M, I'm technically not wrong here, Pegging, but like one of those feeldo things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Nat pegs Steve. Steve is initially unsure, but definitelycomesto a different conclusion.





	Tit for tat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely and very helpful [Farkenshnoffingottom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom).

“Steve, have you ever tried pegging?” Natasha asked between bites.

Steve looked up. “Can’t say that I know what that is,” he admitted.

“It’s where a lady uses a strap-on and gets to do her man in the ass,” she clarified.

Barely, but just barely, Steve managed to avoid choking on the bite of chicken broccoli casserole in his mouth. “You bring this up, why?” he finally asked after he had swallowed.

The corner of Nat’s mouth quirked up. “Because I bought the equipment, and I’d like to bend you over and fuck you.”

Steve nodded with wide eyes. “Oh, is that what you want? I wasn’t sure. All that spy subtlety had me confused.”

Nat smirked. “Is that a yes?”

Steve looked back at his plate. This wasn’t something he had ever fantasized about, but he also felt like a hypocrite since he’d fucked her back there just last week. She’d not been all that enthusiastic, but had assented since he was interested. What right did he have to say no after that?

“That’s a yes,” he answered, his decision made.

“You’re a real trooper there, Steve. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself,” she promised with a wink.

*

On his hands and knees, Steve wasn’t really sure if what he felt was the dildo stretching him open or if he really just needed to hit the head. Either way, he wasn’t about to say anything to Nat. She was gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, even on his enhanced skin, and moaning loudly. 

Steve wasn’t surprised. The way that thing was shaped meant that the end inside of her was pressing relentlessly against her front wall, right on top of her g-spot if the sounds she was making were any indication. 

“Fuck,” she bit out after yet another orgasm. He grip tightened and Steve could feel minute trembles running the length of her body where she pressed against him.

He couldn’t really complain about the situation. It wasn’t getting him off, but it wasn’t unpleasant either, just kinda strange. And now that they had been at it for a while, he could at least say that his asshole was loose and relaxed as she pounded into him. It didn’t get him off, but the rhythm lulled him almost into something meditative as he was forced out of his own thoughts bit by bit. 

His eyes were closed and his forehead was pillowed on his hands when Nat shifted her position. She leaned forward, adding more direct pressure to his prostate. Steve moaned loud and long. She had been grazing his prostate off and on for a while, but never enough to really get him going. But now, the dull fullness of his dick — because just the sounds that Nat was making were more than enough to get him hard — suddenly sharpened into pleasure. 

“You like that, Steve?” Natasha growled.

Steve nodded against his hands. “Fuck, yeah.”

She snapped her hips forward roughly and moaned. 

“Fuck, Nat. I— how long? I wanna come so bad,” Steve pleaded. He wanted nothing more than to get his hand on himself, but he knew intuitively that he didn’t want to come until they were done, or at least almost done. But damn she was nailing him on that sweet-spot on every thrust and Steve felt like he would shake apart if this went on for too long.

“Go ahead. Get yourself off,” she encouraged.

With a moan of relief, Steve shifted his weight to one arm and slipped the other arm under himself. He closed his hand around himself and began to stroke in time with Natasha’s thrusts. Steve had to slow down almost immediately. God, it was so intense that he nearly came after less than a minute. He sighed and reigned in his breathing, slowing down to stroke on every other thrust.

Behind him, Natasha sped up again. Steve followed her pace, his pleasure mounting, as she moaned and shuddered her way through another orgasm.

“Come on,” she urged him.

Steve could tell she was flagging. By his count she’d had seven orgasms, not counting aftershocks, and even her fantastic thighs were beginning to shake from exhaustion just as much as pleasure. He couldn’t even pretend that he was disappointed to have a good reason to hurry up. 

He stroked faster, the smooth slide of the silicone cock in his ass so much more fantastic than he could have predicted. He started rocking back into Nat, meeting her thrusts halfway, letting her slam home as hard as she wanted, and rubbing the head of the dildo over his prostate again and again.

At most, it took another minute before Steve was roaring his orgasm out and coming onto the duvet beneath them. Nat fucked him through his pleasure and even gave him a few rough thrusts after he had left himself go. Carefully, they slumped down to the bed together, Nat’s cock still in Steve.

Her warm weight on his back was grounding and comforting. She sighed and pressed her cheek into the valley between Steve’s shoulders, and he reached his arm back enough to take her fingers in his.

“So, how’d you like it?” she whispered against his back.

Steve hummed softly. “Was good. Thank you. How about you?”

He felt her smile against his back. “We’re doing this at least once a week for the next forever. You hear me?”

Steve laughed and squeezed her hand lightly. “I can’t say that I’ll argue with that.”


End file.
